


Holding On

by Dragomir



Series: Stocks [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be alright, as long as Bull holds his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet this time.

In Tevinter, they would have been stoned in the street. It’s a simple gesture, and one Dorian _desperately_ needs because he is in the tavern again, and even though no soldiers are allowed in tonight, there are still far too many people and he can’t _breathe_ and-

Bull’s hand tightens around his and Dorian buries his face in his lover’s shoulder. It’s a childish gesture, hiding from the world, but then Bull’s free hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck and starts scratching at the short hairs there.  And maybe, just maybe, this is going to be okay.

Dorian sits halfway in Bull’s lap for the rest of the evening, face buried in the crook of Bull’s neck, holding one hand tightly and letting Bull rub the back of his neck while he tries not to panic or cry whenever someone laughs too loudly or Cabot bangs a mug too hard against the counter.

It’ll be alright, as long as Bull holds his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](dragormir.tumblr.com). I take prompts!


End file.
